28 de Marzo
by KathMinamino
Summary: Porque el amor es lo más espantoso que jamás pudo haberle pasado. –Hinata es... tan linda. ¿No crees?– simplemente no desea oírlo. Porque cree que le dolerá. Y sin embargo no tiene idea de cuánto le duele a él. –Es estúpido ¿no crees? Perseguir a alguien que… prefiere ignorar tu existencia, que simplemente te ve cuando lo desea y en el aspecto que desea.


_**28 de Marzo**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Me gustas. Mucho.**_

Sakura inspiró profundamente.

Recuerda su confesión al pie de la letra, los titubeos, la manera en la que sus mejillas se tiñeron de un tenue escarlata, y… la réplica que jamás llegó_. El silencio. _En aquel instante, tuvo la impresión de que todo se había detenido; no solo porque quienes les veían habían cedido al deseo de observar el rechazo del Uchiha, sino porque fue su corazón el primero en detenerse. Y las gotas que resbalaban de los árboles a causa de la lluvia horas atrás, y el viento que corría veloz, lo acompañaron. Quietos. Lo recuerda todo. Incluso, _su expresión_. El ceño se le había fruncido ligeramente, y sus ojos, negros, habían consumido el pequeño brillo que ocasionalmente se reflejaba en ellos. Sus labios, apretados en una línea, recta, que luego de unos segundos se distorsionó en algo así como una sonrisa, imperceptible, se presentaban en su mente. En conjunto, aquella debía de ser la mueca más arrogante que Sakura jamás había encontrado en Sasuke. La miró indiferente, con una autoestima recién pulida, y el sentimiento más despreciable de superioridad aferrado al pecho.

No hizo falta que entreabriera los labios para que ella comprendiera lo que deseaba decir.

Sakura estaba feliz de que no lo hubiera hecho, porque intentaba convencerse de que oírlo abandonar sus labios, de que de haberlo escuchado en su voz, jamás podría haberlo olvidado, que lo oiría incluso antes de dormir, y que en el más profundo de los silencios el eco de sus palabras se repetiría en su mente. Entonces Sasuke había sido bastante **considerado** con ella. No por amor, como ella habría deseado, no por alguna razón en particular, no porque hubiera tenido intenciones de serlo. No lo había dicho porque ella no valía sus palabras siquiera. _Y saberlo dolía_, pero Sakura volvía a mentirse.

La primera lágrima resbaló por su mejilla.

No sabe por qué lo hizo, no tiene idea de por qué habló si él jamás pareció tener intenciones de corresponderle, simplemente sabe que lo hizo. Y que no ha cometido un error más espantoso en toda su vida. Y tiene miedo de no saber cómo enmendarlo. Luego de lo que ha hecho, no hay vuelta atrás. Ahora solo espera que el tiempo pueda hacer que él lo olvide. Pero sabe que no lo hará. Tiene la mejor memoria de todas.

_**Probablemente ya lo sepas, pero…**_

Jamás se creyó tan ingenua. ¡Jamás creyó que se atrevería a hacerlo! Pero esa mañana su conversación con Ino la encontró tan desprevenida, tan absurdamente perdida en un día en el que todo aparentaba estar bien, que creyó que las cosas funcionarían, tanto que tuvo la idea de que era el momento de _hacerlo_. Llevaba el mejor de los humores, y todo lo bueno parecía haberle sucedido en menos de 24 horas. Es decir, ¡por supuesto que era hora! Si no se le confesaba entonces, en sus horas de buena suerte, jamás lo haría. Se sentía tan optimista, tan feliz que… simplemente tomó la decisión de acabar con aquella tortura que era imaginar y soñar el momento adecuado para hacerle saber lo que sentía. Porque todo indicaba que el momento adecuado era aquel.

_**Quería decírtelo.**_

Escucha el eco de sus palabras en su mente. Qué estúpida.

Sasuke jamás le correspondería.

Después de todo, ni siquiera la apreciaba.

Ni a ella, ni a nadie.

_Y saberlo dolía_.

_**Siempre lo he sentido, Sasuke. Necesito saber que tú…**_

Sasuke no quiere a nadie. O eso le habían dicho, y por supuesto que ella les creyó, y por supuesto que les dio la razón, pero realmente sentía que tal vez él podía llegar a sentir lo mismo. Es decir, eran compañeros de equipo, pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, y en más de una ocasión él pareció dispuesto a entregar su vida por ella, a ayudarla o salvarla del tipo que fuere. ¿No es eso amor? Más de una vez le habían herido por su culpa, ¡por supuesto que Sasuke la apreciaba! Le habían quebrado cantidad innumerable de huesos, y había sangrado litros por ella. ¿Qué más debía esperar para comprenderlo? Sasuke sentía algo por ella.

O eso quiso creer.

Y luego la realidad la golpeó abruptamente.

_**Sasuke-kun…**_

No la miró antes de voltearse, y tampoco fingió pena por el amor que ella profesaba y él no podía corresponder. Muy al contrario, Sakura creyó poder oírle chasquear la lengua, o algo similar, ya dándole la espalda. Y no supo cómo deseaba sentirse. Las piernas le temblaron, asustadas, en el momento en el que sintió algo caer sobre su estómago, apretando el centro de su vientre en un nudo. Tal vez era su corazón, abrumado, que luchaba por no quebrarse. Se fracturó, un poco más, pero ella intentó convencerse de que seguía intacto. Y Sasuke habló:

_**Nos vemos mañana, Sakura.**_

Escueto y seco. Sakura sintió su corazón volver a quebrarse.

Un sonido, que rompía la inquietante tranquilidad, la alarmó.

−¿Sakura-chan?

Se acercó quien lo provocó, cuidadoso. Como siempre. Porque con ella él lo es.

Tenía el ceño fruncido, el cabello alborotado, y una extraña mueca de confusión surcando su rostro. Y Sakura temía confundirlo más si le enseñaba su rostro. Le vio dar unos cuántos pasos más, dubitativo, y fijó los ojos jade en las velas que descansan sobre su mesa.

−¿Sucede algo?

La inquisición fue de lo menos oportuna, Naruto no tenía idea de todo lo que le había sucedido en ese día, y realmente no estaba segura de querer dárselo a saber. Prefería que simplemente lo ignorara, y que no hiciera del suceso un escándalo, y es que estaba casi segura de que sería capaz de ir por Sasuke luego. Simplemente deseaba guardarlo como un secreto. Un secreto entre las nueve o diez personas que se detuvieron a observar en aquel entonces, Sasuke, quienes lo habían rumoreado, y ella. Probablemente de todos, Sasuke, y ella. Solo quería que el rubio lo ignorara. No solo porque temía lo que fuera a hacer, sino porque… no deseaba que volviera a observarla con lástima. Las miradas compasivas de toda Konoha le bastaron.

−Yo…−las palabras no abandonaron sus labios.

Y volvió a reparar entonces en el de ojos azules. Y tuvo la impresión de que no había sido ella quien le abrió la puerta, y de que tampoco lo esperaba. ¿Pero qué…? Exhaló con confusión, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, y notó que Naruto sonreía.

Una de las dos velas sobre la mesa acababa de apagarse con su exhalación; con unos pasos más, y la zurda guardada elegantemente en su bolsillo, Naruto tomó la vela encendida con una mano, cuidadoso de no ir a quemarse, y encendió la otra sin mucho esfuerzo.

−Los apagones en Konoha son cada vez más frecuentes, ¿no crees?

−S-Sí, yo…

−¿Hm?

−¿Qué haces…?− no completó la pregunta, sonaba demasiado indiscreto y bruto. Cualquiera que la hubiera oído habría comprendido que debía marcharse, en aquel instante, y… realmente Sakura no tenía intenciones de echarle. Más bien…

−¿Aquí?−completó él, con una ceja arqueada.

−Creí que…

−¿Estaría con Hinata?

Y nuevamente lo hizo.

Naruto parece leer su mente, a cada instante. A veces Sakura se sorprende de ello. Una parte de sí, se regocija con la idea de que realmente exista alguien que le conozca tanto, alguien en quien puede confiar sin importar las circunstancias, alguien que aparenta estar dispuesto a todo. _Por ella_. Siente el cuerpo temblarle cada vez que piensa en Naruto, y en la infinidad de veces en las que él ha estado dispuesto a salvarla, a dar su vida por ella en una misión o a ayudarle a librarse del entrenamiento de Kakashi. A veces piensa que es más de lo que merece. Y en ocasiones tiene el deseo de preguntarle por qué, de hacerle saber lo que piensa, y luego lo olvida, o intenta olvidarlo, porque teme que él se de cuenta de que lleva la razón, y de que debería ofrecer su vida a alguien más. A alguien con intenciones de darle el valor que merece. Tal vez alguien como la heredera de los Hyuuga, quien tiene al rubio como centro de su vida. No es como si ella no valorara a Naruto, no es como si no le apreciara. El asunto es que…

Naruto suspiró, tomando asiento a su lado.

−De hecho sí estuve con ella.

Sakura se encogió inconscientemente, él no lo notó. Su mirada perdida en la llama inestable sobre la mesa. Una sonrisa surcó sus labios. Y Sakura sintió un extraño vacío en el pecho.

−Cenamos −agregó, como si sintiera la obligación de hacerlo− aún no sé cómo me convenció.

La sonrisa se ensanchó, pero de una manera tan triste sonreía que Sakura no estuvo segura de qué sentir, al verle hablar con tanto cinismo, y con el corazón tan herido.

−¿Es que acaso me sentía vulnerable el día que me lo propuso?−rió seco− Ya no lo recuerdo, Sakura-chan. Solo sé que dije que sí. Hinata me ha insistido por tanto tiempo… Fue por eso que lo consideré, de veras.

¿Solo por eso? Sakura tragó saliva lentamente, desviando la mirada. ¿Lo decía porque era verdad o porque deseaba que ella lo creyera? No quiso siquiera pensarlo. No deseaba creer que Naruto intentaba censurar sus palabras, no con ella; su mejor amiga. Tenía la idea de que podía considerarse su mejor amiga, de que él la apreciaba lo suficiente, de que tenía la misma confianza que ella le albergaba, creía que… Naruto no era él con nadie sino con ella. Porque… ella había llegado a la conclusión de que no era Sakura con nadie pero con él. Nadie le generaba la misma confianza que él, y creía que él sentía lo mismo. Entonces, ¿qué significaba aquella manera de hablar? ¿Qué significaba aquel cuidado con sus palabras? Si el Uzumaki jamás pensaba en lo que decía, era absurdamente estúpido pensar que comenzaba a hacerlo con ella, con la única persona que no debía hacerlo.

Evitaba mirarla… y ella también.

−Ella es… tan linda. ¿No crees?

Las pupilas de la Haruno se contrajeron, sus ojos verdes fueron apresurados donde él, a pesar de que intentó disimularlo, y la paz que lo recorría volvió a atormentarla.

¿Por qué se lo contaba a ella?

Asintió suavemente.

−Es muy callada y dócil, y sonríe incluso cuando la invito al Ichiraku, a pesar de que el ramen no es su comida preferida. Prefiere lo dulce.

No lo sabía, y se preguntó por qué Naruto creía que le interesaba. Sin embargo, no dijo ni una palabra.

¿Sabría Naruto qué le agradaba comer a ella?

−Es tan pequeña y frágil. Su cabello está mucho más largo, creo que lo lleva por debajo de la cintura ya. Se le ve bien ¿verdad?

Inconscientemente, Sakura sonrió, con extraña amargura. Por supuesto que se había percatado de que llevaba el cabello largo. Idiota.

−No ha de superar el metro sesenta, y es incluso más torpe de lo que yo mismo solía serlo. Tiembla cada vez que dicen su nombre, y cuida de todos a pesar de sus limitaciones. Hinata…

Sonó como un suspiro, que Sakura deseó poder ignorar.

−Creo que le gusto.

_**¿De verdad?**_ Se sintió tentada de inquirir, irónica, y por alguna razón deseó evitarlo.

Naruto debía ser muy estúpido para notarlo entonces. ¡Hinata llevaba años intentando llamar su atención! Desde antes de la academia genin, podía Sakura jurar. ¿Realmente recién se percataba de ello? Era una locura.

Cuando eran niños, era la Hyuuga la única que se fijaba en él, siempre reparando en su perfecta sonrisa y los grandes ojos azules. Probablemente fuera su actitud, eufórica, tan confiada y fuerte, lo que más le atraía entonces. Porque Naruto era todo un ejemplo en ese aspecto. A diferencia de la de ojos perla, sabía que todo lo podía hacer. Hinata hubiera deseado ser como él, Sakura está segura. Y probablemente él hubiera conseguido que su confianza aumentara, -de haberla siquiera reconocido como una compañera antes de convertirse en genin. Pero no lo hizo. Porque estaba más ocupado siguiendo desde muy cerca una cascada de cabellos rosados.

Y luego, en los exámenes chuunin, sabe Sakura que Hinata no cabía en sí de felicidad, cuando el rubio gritó su nombre durante la pelea con Neji. Está más que segura de que él defendiéndola frente a Neji también le habría acelerado el corazón. Una palabra le aceleraba el corazón, de hecho. Hacer feliz a Hinata sería tan sencillo para Naruto…

−Desde hace mucho, Sakura. Pero he fingido ignorarlo.

¿Sorprendida? Bastante. ¿Entonces lo sabía?

−A veces soy tan… desconsiderado.

¿Desconsiderado? ¿En qué aspecto podría él ser desconsiderado? Sakura frunció el ceño. Oyó estupideces, pero aquella sonaba como la peor de todas. Aquel rubio era exactamente lo opuesto a ello. Era la única persona que siempre ponía el bien de los demás frente al propio, y la misma que rara vez pensaba en su deleite. Naruto no era desconsiderado, para nada; y quien le hubiera metido esa idea en la cabeza iba a…

−Creo que ella lo sabe −dijo luego− Y me pregunto por qué estará interesada en mí… −su murmullo le erizó la piel.

−¿Q-Qué estás…?

−Es estúpido ¿no crees? Perseguir a alguien que… prefiere ignorar tu existencia, que simplemente te ve _cuando_ lo desea y en el _aspecto_ que desea. Ignorando lo que realmente deseas hacerle entender. Y fingiendo que no ve más allá de tu sonrisa, cuando ya lo ha notado todo en ti. Alguien que por egoísmo no desea rechazar tus sentimientos, y sin embargo tampoco aceptarlos.

¿Se refería realmente a él? No supo por qué sintió en cada oración una particularidad, algo que le llevaba a pensar que más de una persona se veía reflejada en sus palabras. Pareció que no hablaba solo de sí. Y, si aquel no era el caso, entonces fue sumamente cruel la manera en la que creyó reconocerse a sí misma allí.

¿Por qué?

Casi intentó negarse que había una similitud entre su descripción y la actitud de ella. No lo consiguió. ¿Estaría Naruto…? No quiso siquiera pensarlo.

El rubio suspiró. Y la llama de la vela tembló.

−Luces… _triste_.

Casi le sacó las palabras de los labios, Sakura se detuvo sorprendida al oírlo. ¿Era ella realmente quien lucía afligida? Era obvio que Naruto no había observado su reflejo; pues, de hacerlo, comprendería el verdadero significado de la oración que sin meditar previamente había soltado.

_**Triste**_.

Rara era la vez en la que uno se encontraba a Naruto Uzumaki triste, quien únicamente saltaba de un lado a otro y sonreía segundo a segundo, porque siempre podía encontrar lo positivo de cualquier situación. Sin embargo, Sakura le había visto de aquella manera un par de veces. Esta vez no podía descifrar el motivo de su dolor. Y, de hecho, quería hacerlo. De verdad.

−¿Yo?

−_Ajá_.

−No ha sido mi mejor día.

−¿Sucedió algo malo?

−Algo así.

−¿Quieres contarme?

_No_.

−Hoy… intenté hablarle a Sasuke sobre...

El rubio no hizo movimiento alguno.

Silencio.

−Ya sabes. Te dije que lo haría.

−¿Y cómo resultó todo?

Los ojos azules perdidos en la llama.

Sakura sintió las lágrimas volver a acumularse en sus ojos, y el sofocante deseo de echarse a llorar, incluso con él presente, entre sus brazos. ¿Qué consuelo mejor que Naruto? No estaba segura de que pudiera existir alguien con la capacidad de detener su llanto excepto él.

Cuando notó su silencioso llanto, el Uzumaki tragó saliva.

−Lo sabía.

La de cabellos rosados se quitó las lágrimas del rostro. Ni un abrazo, ni una palabra de consuelo.

−Sabes, Sakura-chan, no estoy aquí por una _corazonada_.

Los dedos de él treparon lentamente por la mesa, y recorrieron suavemente la distancia hacia las velas, rozando con la yema de los mismos la cera tibia que resbalaba. Sonrió apenado, sin atreverse a dirigirle a ella una mirada.

−No he podido dejar de pensar en _ti_.

El aire se evaporó, el oxígeno no alcanzó los pulmones de Sakura.

En algún lugar, Shikamaru desvió la mirada del cielo. Y Chouji dejó a un lado la comida. Ino dejó de observarse al espejo, y Tenten lanzó una kunai al vacío. Y Kakashi tomó por primera vez un periódico, y Neji se disculpó por algo.

El curso de las cosas cambió, en el mismo instante en el que todo se detenía.

_**¿Qué?**_

Sakura pestañeó absorta.

−¿A qué…qué te refieres?

Los ojos azules de él, iluminados por la luz tenue y cálida del fuego, siguieron evitándola. Lucía apenado, y la Haruno podía jurar que aquella era la expresión más triste que jamás había encontrado en su rostro. Le cubrían los mechones rubios parte de la mirada a medida que la alejaba de ella, y se agitaba la débil llama con los suspiros que soltaban sus delgados labios.

−Quería estar contigo.

La pelirrosa analizó lentamente sus palabras. Esperando encontrar el lado lógico de lo dicho, sin hacer ninguna suposición previa; no podía, aún así, regular la velocidad de sus latidos. Casi de reojo le observó, con las mejillas encendidas.

−Decidí esperar. Es decir, creí que mi visita sería de lo menos oportuna.

Con el dedo, rozó la delgada llama.

−Tal vez estuvieras festejando, o con alguien en particular. Eso es… lo que esperaba.

−¿Con quién debía haber estado?

La pregunta generó un silencio, no denso, mas no agradable. Naruto no deseó replicar, y luego observó de reojo el reloj sobre el mueble a la izquierda. Volvió a sonreír, apenado, justo antes de alzar la mirada:

−Son las doce, −le dijo lentamente− y hoy es oficialmente 28 de Marzo.

Sakura mantuvo los ojos fijos en la vela sobre la mesa, con la cual segundos atrás el rubio había estado jugando. Entristecida, por alguna razón que desconocía, sonrió. Era casi irónico pensar que el día que había estado esperando con tantas ansias era recibido de aquella manera, que la famosa fecha la sorprendiera con las lágrimas juntándose en sus ojos. Lo único que por alguna razón había imaginado de antemano era…

−Es un alivio el que hubiera venido unos minutos antes ¿no crees? No me habría perdonado el llegar después.

−Naruto…

−Hinata y yo comimos algo rápido. De hecho, yo comí rápido y Hinata se tomó su tiempo. Intenté no impacientarme, de veras, pero no podría haberme perdonado el no llegar a tiempo. Caminamos un poco, nos reímos. Pero tuve que apresurar un poco las cosas –Naruto se detuvo, comenzando entonces a hablar más lento luego de tanta velocidad− Y yo… la acompañé a su casa, fui algo descortés, lo sé, pero quería estar… aquí.

El por qué de su visita fue aclarándose con cada palabra, y Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír al comprenderlo. Justo como lo había imaginado. No había nadie con quien esperaba celebrar la llegada de su cumpleaños, sino con él y, tal vez, en aquel ataque de optimismo horas atrás, con el otro. Sin embargo, algo le dijo que las cosas eran mejores así.

−Gracias−musitó suavemente.

Él sonrió.

−No podría haberme ausentado. Lo he estado pensando y… esto solo sucede una vez al año, 'ttebayo. ¿Cómo podría haberte dejado sola? Es decir, podría haberte felicitado mañana, durante el día, cuando todos lo harán, y ser uno más de los que te dicen lo que ya has oído millones de veces. Pero ser el primero es diferente. ¿No crees? Además, llegué a la conclusión de que estar aquí contigo es una buena manera de…

−¿hm?

−Ser diferente a los demás de una u otra manera. Y es que quiero serlo, de verdad. No me importaría saludar a Shikamaru durante el día de su cumpleaños, pero tú, Sakura-chan…

No supo por qué, pero algo en sus palabras sonó diferente. Él fue diferente. Su corazón volvió a acelerarse, solo una vez más, y el tiempo volvió a detenerse. Sintió la lengua pesarle como plomo, incapaz de inquirir algo más o detenerle. Y es que no estaba segura de querer escuchar lo siguiente. Tal vez sí, tal vez no. ¿Por qué no? Casi inconscientemente se cuestionó su propio pensar. ¿Qué estaría mal de ello? ¿Por qué debería temer escucharlo? No lo supo.

−Lo que quiero decir es que yo…

Sakura dejó escapar el aire restante.

−Me gustas mucho, Sakura-chan.

_Suena mejor de lo que creía_.

Tiembla, abrumada por lo que las palabras parecen generarle, y se pregunta por qué no está segura de qué responder. ¿Es porque no sabe cómo negarse a él? ¿O es simplemente que no quiere hacerlo?

Un murmullo le dice que Naruto es más de lo que esperaba, y que debe darse la oportunidad de intentar hacerlo feliz. Y sabe que fracasara, mil y un veces, pero desea ser egoísta. Y algo de sensatez le grita que él no merece sufrir más. Y Sakura no sabe qué hacer.

Naruto no la mira.

Tiene unos suaves y delgados labios, que por las madrugadas exhalan somnolientos, y por las mañanas murmuran estupideces. A medida que corre el día gritan incoherencias -y de vez en cuando mascullan uno que otro insulto dirigido a Sasuke- y al llegar el ocaso suspiran, enamorados. Y Sakura se pregunta de quién, pero no desea encontrar una respuesta. Y luego, cuando la luna se alza en el cielo y las estrellas fingen hacerle compañía, demasiado lejanas como para sentirlas, ya no hablan. Y ella no sabe por qué. Pero ha oído que se encuentran demasiado afligidos como para continuar, y callan, porque en medio del llanto las palabras ya no son insignificantes, y todo lo que puede decir prefiere guardarlo, porque no quiere que nadie lo sepa. Espera que lo ignoren, que ni siquiera lo imaginen. Porque Naruto solo es débil por las noches, y solo entonces habla con la verdad, haciendo a un lado la máscara de absurda felicidad. Y solo desea que la noche avance, hasta que el cansancio lo posea, y en la larga madrugada vuelva a suspirar sin consciencia, con el amargo sabor del llanto de las doce.

Con los grandes ojos azules, tan suaves, tan dulces y esta vez tan tristes, la observa. Aún sonríe, pero no es la sonrisa que a ella le gusta, y no está segura de cómo hacérselo saber sin herirlo. Naruto parece estar ya demasiado dañado.

_**¿Por qué me miras así?**_

Y entonces lo siente.

Se ha acercado a él inconscientemente, esperando descifrar su expresión y lo que los ojos usualmente transparentes ocultaban con tanto recelo entonces. Y a él no le importó. Y solo esperó, porque una vez que ella encontró su mirada, se sintió perdido e hipnotizado, capaz de hundirse en ella, en sus grandes ojos.

Sus labios arropan los suyos, suave y dulcemente, Sakura no lo comprende. Naruto se acercó, y no espera una respuesta, y no hace nada, solo siente sus labios.

_**¿Así es como debe sentirse, Sakura-chan?**_

No se mueve, apenado, y solo cierra los ojos, esperando que ella le aleje como siempre. Pero no lo hace.

Sus labios rosados se relajan, lentamente, y generan una pequeña distancia entre los de él y los suyos. Para sorpresa de Naruto, vuelven a acercarse, delicados, y las manos de ella toman las suyas sobre la mesa.

Tiembla, casi asustado, y siente la suave presión de los finos dedos de ella. ¿Cuánto ha esperado esto? No lo sabe. Desde que tiene memoria. La ha amado desde siempre. Y sabe que seguirá haciéndolo por mucho tiempo. Y no importa cuántas veces tenga que sentir las lágrimas resbalar por sus mejillas, así está bien, porque cree que ella lo vale. _Sakura lo vale_.

Y siente algo húmedo sobre sus pómulos, pero se niega a abrir los ojos. Y se pregunta si es ella, o si en realidad nuevamente el subconsciente le ha traicionado. Pero no importa entonces. Porque sospecha que si son sus lágrimas, no son más que de inocente felicidad.

Y, cuando se alejan, Sakura luce afligida y confusa, y le observa casi con intenciones de disculparse. Y él no la comprende.

−Sakura-chan…

−Yo…

−N-no digas nada−le interrumpe apresurado.

Siente sus mejillas arder. Y ella sonríe ante su nerviosismo. La silla en la que se sienta está más alejada de lo que le gustaría, y solo por eso se asegura de arrastrarla hasta unirla a la de él. Le observa. Y él traga en seco. Sakura deja caer su cabeza sobre su hombro para su fortuna, sin decir una palabra más. Y Naruto aprecia su silencio, porque algo le dice que esta vez no le rechazara, como lo hace con disimulo otras veces. Y se siente tan… bien.

−¿Sakura-chan?−musita quebrando el silencio.

−¿Hm?

−Te quiero. _Feliz cumpleaños_.

Lo oye y sonríe. Porque Sakura sospecha que no será la última vez que oirá esas palabras a las doce del 28 de marzo.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_¿Reviews?_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**Bueno, es algo tarde, lo sé. El 28 de Marzo definitivamente ya nos ha dejado, pero no puedo evitarlo, comencé a escribirlo días antes y hoy lo he terminado. ¡Espero que les haya gustado! Luego de escribir mi primer NaruSaku siento que ésta es una pareja que ya no puedo dejar de lado. El cumpleaños de Sakura es solo una excusa para seguir escribiendo sobre ellos, lamento tener que decirlo.**

**No estoy muy conforme con el final, pero ustedes sabrán evaluarlo. Es un one-shot, sin continuación me temo, y espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

**¡GRACIAS POR LEER HASTA EL FINAL!**


End file.
